


Christmas

by baked



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baked/pseuds/baked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared spend Christmas with their family. It's all in the title really with the added bonus of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was just kind of thrown together as December came so all mistakes and whatnot are mine and I apologize in advance for them. Just felt like getting some Christmas inspiration out there :) 
> 
> Merry Christmas! or Happy Holidays! or just Happy December :)

Snow had been falling in soft, white flakes for a couple of hours now, just enough to cover the driveway and trees out front. Jensen was sure he was going to have to do some shoveling in the morning if it stayed steady like this. He stood at the front window, watching the snow blanket his neighborhood as he nursed a warm mug of coffee, listening to Jared hum along to Christmas carols on the radio in the kitchen. Jared had been in there all day bumping around, mixing and baking, mixing and baking, their house filled with smells of sugar cookies, snickerdoodles, and pumpkin bread. Jensen had tried to go in and lend a hand but immediately got kicked out because, let’s face it, Jensen was a mess in the kitchen. So instead, Jensen spent the day wrapping gifts for their family, doing laundry to get ready to pack for their trip, and occasionally stealing cookie dough when Jared wasn’t looking.

Both had been off work from their jobs at the school and they were about to spend the rest of their holiday break at their parent’s houses with all their family. Jensen loved this time of year, loved being able to spend time with people he loved but who he didn’t get to see often enough. He was also the type of uncle who spent way too much money on his nieces and nephews each year, spoiling them with all the best gifts. Anticipation bubbled in his stomach as he thought about waking up bright and early Christmas morning to drink coffee and eat cinnamon rolls as their nieces and nephews ripped through the brightly colored paper to find new toys waiting for them. It brought great joy to Jensen to watch their eyes light up and goofy grins form on their little faces as they laughed along together. Jensen really loved Christmas.

Warm hands pulled Jensen in close from behind and Jared placed a lazy kiss to Jensen’s cheek, “Whatcha thinking about?”

Jensen breathed Jared in deep smelling of cinnamon and sugar and warmth.

“Christmas morning,” Jensen answered smiling as he continued to stare out the window at the snow falling, enjoying the warmth radiating from Jared’s body behind him.

“You’re such a kid,” Jared replied with a smile turning Jensen around, resting his arms on Jensen’s shoulders as he ran his fingers through the back of Jensen’s short hair. Jensen returned the warm smile to Jared running one hand along Jared’s bare, strong arm. There’s something about the holiday season that intensifies the love he has for the man before him. It’s overwhelming and intoxicating to be in love when the streets are bright with colored lights, the air smells of pine trees, and everywhere you look people are celebrating love and family.

“We’re lucky, aren’t we?” Jensen asked reaching up to press a kiss to Jared’s lips.

Jared leaned into the soft kiss, “Pretty freaking lucky,” Jared replied tightening his grip on Jensen. And they are, to have found each other, to have found someone who loves you every second of every day, that excites you even though they’ve lived and worked with you for years. Lucky to have found someone who knows you completely inside and out, knows the way every inch of your body curves, and what makes a breath catch in your throat.

Not everyone gets so lucky, not everyone gets a soulmate, and they know that. They know how lucky they are to have found each other all those years ago when they were just two kids struggling to make ends meet on a teacher’s salary and student loans hanging heavy around their necks. They leaned on each other for support, kicked back every weekend to grade papers and write lesson plans while sharing a pizza and beer, they made each other laugh like no one else could and when things got serious between them there was no turning back. Life was always better when they were together.

“Wanna help me decorate the cookies?” Jared asked pulling away as he turned to head back into the kitchen.

Jensen followed him with his eyes as he walked, stopping in the doorway, waiting for a response from Jensen, “You actually going to let me into the kitchen?”

Jared smirked, “Not much damage you can do now.”

In the kitchen Jared set out several bowls of colored icing, sprinkles shakers, and dozens of un-decorated sugar cookies for them to finish together. They got to work, sitting next to one another at the table and worked while listening to Christmas music.

“Remember our first Christmas together?” Jensen asked as he spread green icing onto a sugar cookie the shape of a tree.

Jared did remember and he smiled at the memory, “Yeah, I remember. Neither of us had enough money for presents so we agreed on a ‘no presents’ policy.”

“Which neither of us followed through on,” Jensen cut in.

“Of course not,” Jared laughed, shaking gold sprinkles onto his neatly painted star shaped cookie, “Instead, you managed to download the entire live show of Glen Gloud from the 50’s! I still don’t know how you found that.”

“I can’t believe you still listen to it!” Jensen smiled bumping Jared’s shoulder with his own.

“I don’t know why that’s so surprising! You still hang that ridiculous ink drawing I did of us by your closet,” Jared exclaimed shaking his head thinking about how nervous he was to give Jensen the drawing all those years ago. At the time he was worried that it might be a little too romantic of a Christmas present since they’d only been dating a few months. He knew Jensen was a closet romantic though no matter how hard he tried to hide that fact. And Jensen’s face full of admiration for Jared’s work had literally been the best thing Jared had ever seen. Anytime he walks by the closet and sees it hanging there a smile plays across his face and takes him back to that image. He loves that Jensen’s kept it up even after they moved in together.

“Speaking of gifts,” Jensen said after grabbing a new cookie to decorate, “do you want to exchange gifts tonight before we leave tomorrow or wait until Christmas morning with our family?”

“Let’s wait ‘til Christmas morning like we usually do,” Jared said without a second thought but when he grabbed himself a new cookie a thought hit him, “Unless you’re giving me something that isn’t family friendly?”

Jensen let out a laugh as Jared’s eyes grew wide at the thought of what Jensen could be giving him.

“What are you giving me, Jensen?” Jared asked bewildered.

Jensen shook his head and laughed harder, “Your face is priceless. I’m not giving you anything that isn’t family-friendly, Jay. I just--I was just making sure you still wanted to wait ‘til Christmas morning to open it.”

Jared narrowed his eyes on Jensen completely at a loss for what Jensen could be giving him to make him nervous about having Jared open it in front of their family.

“It’s nothing, Jay! I promise,” Jensen half-lied. The gift was family-friendly and Jensen knew Jared would absolutely love it but there was a part of him that was shy about giving it to Jared in front of a crowd.

By the time all of the cookies were decorated Jensen was feeling antsy and on a sugar-high from eating the icing between each cookie decoration. Jensen dipped his finger in the remaining blue icing and smeared it across Jared’s cheek.

“You are so dead,” Jared said in disbelief as he flicked icing from his fingers at Jensen’s face. Jared picked up the bowl of purple icing, scooped his hand in and flung it at Jensen which clung to Jensen’s face perfectly.

Before they knew it they were both covered in all the remaining icing and Jensen had Jared in a headlock as they laughed with tears in their eyes. Jared’s hair now had streaks of green and Jensen would be shaking gold glitter sprinkles out of his hair for the next few days.

In one fell swoop Jared knocked Jensen’s feet out from under him sending them both toppling over onto one another. Their bodies pressed together as Jensen lifted himself up on his arms to gaze down at Jared whose face was a splatter paint display of icing. Jensen bent his head and ran his tongue along Jared’s cheek, tasting sticky, sweet on his tongue. He kissed Jared slowly at first, teasing Jared’s tongue with his own, sharing the treat. Jared readily took all of what Jensen was giving with each sweep of tongue and soon they were licking each other clean only to turn around and share the icing between them, sucking on each other’s tongues and simultaneously stripping each other of their clothes. Jared cradled Jensen’s head in his hands as they devoured each other’s mouths, kissing and tasting like it was all they had. Slowly at first, Jensen rocked his hips against Jared’s until he was pushing back up into him wanting and needing more.

Right there, on the tiled kitchen floor, covered in sticky icing they fucked like two horny teenagers. Jensen ran his tongue along Jared’s jaw as he moved inside him. With each pump in Jared pushed back meeting Jensen driving him deeper inside.

Jensen groaned deep in his throat as he pulled out only to push back in with a snap. He rolled his hips in a circular motion pulling a gasp from Jared as he brushed against the sweet spot deep inside. They shared messy kisses that tasted of sweet lust.

Jensen sat up, back on his ankles and pulled Jared’s ass with him, tight grip on his hips. Fingers digging into Jared’s flesh as he rocked faster into him, throwing his head back in pleasure. Jared lay sprawled out on the kitchen floor, long limbs, reaching up to brace himself against the bottom of the counter. Hard thrust after thrust Jensen worked bringing them close to orgasm. Jensen reached down, Jared’s cock dripping with pre-come that he worked over the length, pumping him to match the rhythm of his own hips.

Jensen’s name danced on Jared’s lips as pleasure rumbled through Jared from Jensen’s touch.

“Yeah, come on, Jay, come for me,” Jensen gritted snapping his hips even harder as Jared’s orgasm rippled through him, spilling hot over Jensen’s fist, “Oh god, Jared, yes,” Jensen moaned as he stilled and came tight inside Jared’s ass.

Slumping over, breathing deep, Jensen tried to catch his breath as he came down from his orgasm. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's shoulders and pulled him in close.

“We haven’t fucked on the kitchen floor since we first moved in,” Jared pointed out as he shifted under Jensen’s body weight.

Jensen let out chuckle, lifted his head, and placed a kiss to Jared’s chest then rest his head back down, “It’s dirty down here.”

“Of course it’s dirty down here!” Jared laughed, “I have literally been in here all day baking and spilling stuff.”

“You just spilled a little more,” Jensen smirked bringing his hand to Jared’s face and wiping drying come across his cheek.

“You are so gross!” Jared yelled trying to move his face from Jensen’s reach but was unsuccessful. With Jensen just laughing, Jared pushed him off and went to stand, “Come on let’s go shower.”

“First let’s order some Chinese because I am starving,” Jensen suggested as Jared pulled him up from the floor with his hand.

Later that night after they’d showered and their food had arrived they curled up on the couch in their flannel pajama pants to eat their takeout while watching cheesy Christmas movies on tv.

The fire flickered in the fireplace as they huddled together, sharing the sweet and sour chicken but fighting over the spicy noodles while mall Santas fought on tv. It was a great way to spend their last night alone before the hustle and bustle of loud and energetic families started the very next day.

Jensen looked over at a half-asleep Jared, eyelids heavy and head occasionally bobbing, and decided it was time for them to go to bed.

“Come on, Jay, time for bed,” Jensen nudged Jared before standing and extending his hand.

Jared stifled a yawn, “Movie’s not even over.”

“We’ve seen it a hundred times, come on,” Jensen yawned pulling Jared up by the hands and supporting Jared’s weight against him, “we have to be up extra early tomorrow.”

“Mm’kay,” Jared agreed sleepily as he let Jensen guide him to the bedroom and onto the bed. Jensen went around to make sure the doors were locked and to turn off the lights, when he returned Jared was already quietly snoring into his pillow. Jensen slipped in between the covers and pulled Jared to him who nuzzled in, sighing contently.

“Merry Christmas, Jay,” Jensen whispered into Jared’s soft, brown hair.

The following morning Jensen’s alarm sounded way too early, it was still dark out and the thought of stepping out of his toasty cocoon of Jared’s arms and blankets, did not sound at all appealing. But then the image of his family anxiously awaiting their arrival today was enough to get him to endure the frigid morning.

The hardwood floor was cold against his bare feet as he made his way to his closet to change. He pulled on his jeans and wool socks, slipped into his work boots, piled on his thermal long sleeve and his heavy coat.

Jared lay, still sleeping, in their oversized bed, mouth slightly open and hair covering his eyes. Jensen smiled at the image and headed to the kitchen to start the coffee. While the coffee brewed he shoveled the snow from their walkway and drive. It had continued to snow all night like Jensen figured it would and their driveway sit with a foot of snow. As the sun began to peek out from the horizon he moved from their driveway to the little old lady’s who lived next door. Jensen wasn’t sure if she’d even be leaving her house today but figured it was a good idea, just in case.

The cold air nipped at his nose and his fingers were freezing despite the gloves he wore but he continued until her driveway and sidewalk were clear. Then he made his way into his garage to slip out of his snow covered boots and jacket. Right inside Jared stood with a mug of coffee, just the way Jensen liked, waiting for him that he happily took to warm him from the inside out.

“I-it’s-s cold t-today,” Jensen stuttered before taking a sip of the warming liquid.

Jared ran his hands up and down Jensen’s arms, warming him, “I woulda helped if you woulda just woken me up.”

Jensen shook his head, “You looked so peaceful sleeping, couldn’t wake ya.”

Jared rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s forehead, “Guess I’ll make it up to you by making some breakfast before we hit the road.”

“I like the sound of that,” Jensen smiled putting his mug down and pulling Jared into a mouth-crushing kiss. Jared slipped his hands under Jensen’s shirt to meet his skin with his own, sharing body heat between them.

“This is not going to get breakfast ready,” Jared moaned into Jensen’s open mouth.

Jensen slipped his tongue in, teasing, “I just needed some more warming up.”

Jensen shared another heated kiss with Jared before pulling away and letting Jared get breakfast made. In their bedroom, Jensen changed clothes and finished their packing, bringing out their suitcases and bags by the door to the garage. The kitchen now smelling of bacon and eggs, Jensen grabbed plates and utensils from the cabinets and set the table. He grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and filled two glasses then sat down and waited for Jared.

They enjoyed their breakfast, excited to get on the road and head towards their families for the holiday. By afternoon they’d be in Glenwood Springs to visit with Jensen’s parents and go to their Christmas Service at their church then in the morning they’d caravan over to Jared’s parent’s house in Aspen for the rest of the week. It was nice having Jared’s parent’s live someplace so close to Jensen’s family and also have a place big enough to house all the different relatives coming in for the holiday.

“What are you reading?” Jensen asked Jared in the car about an hour into their trip. Jared had taken out a handful of papers and sat reading through them carefully, occasionally letting out a soft chuckle. The ride, so far, had been nice with Jensen complaining about the Christmas music and Jared just turning it up louder until Jensen threw up his hands in defeat. Jared smiled brightly at the win, dimples carving canyons in his cheeks as he leaned over to press a kiss to Jensen’s cheek. But an hour into the trip and even Jared was bored with the same old Christmas carols so he switched it to a classic rock station he knew Jensen loved and took out his papers.

“Just stuff my students gave me on the last day before break,” Jared answered lifting a red and green stack of cards to give Jensen a better glance, “I let them have half a period to make cards for their families and some of them made cards for me.”

Jensen sat silently smirking, shooting sideways glances to Jared.

“What?” Jared asked trying not to laugh.

Jensen shrugged, still smiling, “Nothing.”

“Just say it,” Jared said.

“No, it’s nothing Jay, I’m serious. I think it’s great that your kids love you so much,” Jensen said sincerely putting his hand on Jared’s knee, “Really, it’s awesome.”

Jared smiled flipping through his papers, “Your kids love you too, Jensen.”

“You don’t see my kids writing me Christmas cards,” Jensen laughed.

“You’re not their English teacher,” Jared asserted.

“Touche,” Jensen agreed, “All I’m saying is, you’re a great teacher Jared. There’s a reason you’ve got a stack full of cards from your students and it’s not just because you’ve got a great ass.”

Jared let out an abrupt laugh, “Whatever, if you’ll remember we did just have a very nice dinner at Sullivan’s thanks to the girls on your lacrosse team. So, you may not be getting cards from your kids but they do appreciate you all the same.”

“Gift card to a steakhouse from their cougar moms?” Jensen scoffed giving Jared a cocky grin.

Shaking his head, Jared laughed, “You are such an asshole.”

“Yes, exactly!” Jensen exclaimed hitting the steering wheel with one hand, “And you’re not which is why you get Christmas cards.”

“Some of these are addressed to both of us,” Jared tried to reconcile, looking through the stack in his hands, “Well, at least this one is, from Elizabeth....To Mr. P and Coach Ackles...with a wink emoticon next to it.”

Jensen laughed grabbing the card from Jared to look, “Liz is such a little firecracker.”

“Firecracker” was the nice way of putting it, Liz had made the varsity team her freshman year, the only freshman to do so since Jensen had been coach. She was good, the best, and she knew it. There also wasn’t much of a filter from her brain to her mouth which tended to get her in trouble in every class and out on the field. But being Liz’s coach for the past four years had given Jensen a chance to develop a good coach/player relationship with her. Her grades went from bad to good, her attitude did a 180, and all of her teachers passed on appreciation to Jensen for having a hand in it.

So, okay maybe, Jensen wasn’t just a coach or a PE and Health teacher but still, he thought the world of Jared and knew that he was a kickass teacher to those kids in his classes. He was proud of him.

As the snow-covered pines flew past their windows on their drive to Glenwood they reminisced on the past semester at work. The semester had been like many before, Jensen’s lacrosse team doing well and all his P.E. and Health classes were a breeze. Jared taught Shakespeare and Vonnegut to his seniors, they wrote essays and directed one act plays for their class. It had been a great semester but it was definitely nice to have time off and he looked forward to seeing their family.

When they arrived at Jensen’s parent’s house the sun was high in the sky, warming their faces against the cool winter air. Jensen took a deep breath of fresh mountain air and smiled, it was good to be home. The front door opened to an elderly woman wearing an apron with a rosy cheeked Santa on the front waving them up onto the porch.

“Merry Christmas!” Jensen’s mother sang from the top step smiling wide and Jensen couldn’t help but return the same wide smile.

“Merry Christmas, momma,” Jensen replied, bending low so she could wrap her arms around his broad shoulders. He eased into the embrace and breathed in the comforting scent of his childhood home. There were many things in his life to be thankful for and this was one of them, that his parents were happy and healthy.

“Nice drive up?” Jensen’s dad asked Jared as he extended his hand.

Jared heartily shook it with a nod of his head, “Yeah not much traffic which is always nice.”

“Good,” Jensen’s dad replied, not a man of many words and clapped a hand on his son’s back.

Mrs. Ackles pushed them all inside to get out of the cold before pulling Jared down into a motherly hug. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and said how happy she was to be seeing him again.

“It’s always lovely, Mrs. A. Jensen and I don’t get up here often enough,” Jared confessed, shooting Jensen a look over his shoulder.

Mrs. Ackles smoothed out her apron, “No, you don’t, but I’m glad you’re here now.”

They all settled in on the couches in the living room, Jensen with his arm stretched out on the back of the couch behind Jared, their knees pressed together as they sat. Mr. Ackles in his armchair with their little, fluffy, dog perched on his lap and Mrs. Ackles bringing coffee from the kitchen. Jensen smiled at the familiarity of it, being back at his childhood home, with all their old furniture and pictures mounted on the walls, with his mother fussing about making sure everyone had what they needed and his dad going off about something their neighbor had been doing. As a teenager he was so eager to get out this place, to find his own way in life and when he moved to Denver for college his life changed forever, in the best way possible.

It was hard at first, the first couple of years away from home left him feeling lost and unfocused. He felt like he didn’t know which direction to take or which passion to pursue. It wasn’t until he met Jared when it all made sense, when he finally had something to focus on and when that happened, everything else just fell into place. It hasn’t always been easy, of course, finishing school, student-teaching, paying back student loans, they had to learn to skimp and get by on as little as possible but they always had each other which made it bearable.

And here they were, still together years later, established in their careers, happy and comfortable. Being back home is always a nice reminder of where he’s come from and where he’s at now. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“And the speech and debate team I coach is getting ready for their big competition when we get back from break,” Jensen heard Jared say to his parents, breaking him away from his thoughts. He pat Jared on the shoulder and offered an encouraging smile, Jared loved that speech and debate team, it was his pride and joy.

For the rest of the afternoon they visited with Jensen’s parents before heading off to a Christmas program at Jensen’s childhood church. The tiny chapel packed with festively dressed families of every age. Old men in their shirts buttoned up to the top, heavy sweaters draped upon their shoulders or sports coats buttoned at the waist, women in their nicely pressed dresses of red, green, and gold, children donning sweaters with reindeer and snowmen or bright, twirly dresses and shiny black shoes.

They sat in the hard pews with Jensen’s parents as the choir stood up and lead them in old Christmas hymns before the room filled with a buzzing energy. Soon, the lights dimmed and a spotlight hit the tiny stage as a child walked out carrying a giant book. The boy nervously read the story of Jesus’ birth, the travel of Mary and Joseph, finding no open rooms at the inn, the shepherds and the wise men, the Northern Star. As he continued to read, nearing the end, other children filed in behind him dressed in long white gowns and angel wings. They stood patiently, some poking each other in the sides, others hushing the rowdy ones, until the boy reading had finished. Then the spotlight faded and the other lights slowly came on as the music began to play and the children began to sing.

Jared sat with his arm resting on the back of the pew behind Jensen, absentmindedly rubbing circles on Jensen’s shoulder with his fingers. He couldn’t take his eyes off one of the little boys in the front row, off to the side. Bright blonde hair falling in his eyes, fidgeting under the lights and playing with his long robe. Jared couldn’t help but think of what Jensen must have been like at that age, growing up in this same chapel, probably putting on the same Christmas program throughout his childhood. As if Jensen knew Jared was thinking about him, he put his hand on Jared’s thigh and lightly squeezed.

Jared leaned in, whispering softly in Jensen’s ear, “I love you.”

“You too,” Jensen smiled, love swimming in his eyes as he leaned in just a bit closer and turned his attention back to the kids on stage.

Jared kept his eyes on Jensen, loving the faint smile on his face as he watched some of the kids come out on stage dressed as Joseph and Mary holding a babydoll Jesus. Jared was happy, so in love with the man next to him it was driving him crazy that he couldn’t lean over and press a kiss to his face. To feel the stubble under his lips before Jensen could turn and return the kiss. Instead he settled for pulling Jensen in a little bit tighter.

When the service was over and they’d said their goodbyes to some of the Ackles’ friends they made their way back to the house. Mr. Ackles started a fire in the fireplace, Mrs. Ackles made them all some tea, and they enjoyed a quiet evening together before heading off for a week filled with two loud families in a huge cabin in the mountains.

When the fire had died down and Mrs. Ackles couldn’t keep from yawning, they locked up and headed for bed. As Jensen closed the door to his childhood bedroom Jared was right behind him pressing his body flush against Jensen’s, trapping him to the door.

“You know,” Jared whispered darkly into Jensen’s ear, “all I could think about at church tonight was putting my mouth right here,” he leaned in close sucking lightly on the sensitive skin of Jensen’s neck.

Jensen let out a strangled moan, craning his neck to give Jared better access.

“Then as we sat downstairs with your parents, drinking tea, I couldn’t concentrate with you pressing up against me and me not being able to just lean over and show you how much I love you,” Jared pressed a lingering kiss to the bruising skin he’d sucked, then ran his nose along Jensen’s neck breathing in the arousal scent of him, “Then, I had to sit with a fucking pillow in my lap because of this,” Jared said moving his hips closer, letting Jensen feel the hard line of his dick confined in his dress pants.

“I am going to work you so hard, you’re going to wish your parents weren’t down the hall so that you could scream my name.”

Jensen’s stomach dropped at Jared’s words, cock twitching in his pants begging to be touched. His heart already banging in his chest as he stood there trapped against the door with Jared pressed against him, hard cock teasing his ass.

Jared dragged his hands down Jensen’s side to rest at his hips as he drew him in even closer, keeping his mouth at Jensen’s ear, hot breath sending shivers down Jensen’s spine. He reached around and undid Jensen’s belt, pulling it slowly out of the loops before unbuttoning his pants and slipping them down his hips.

“I’m going to open you nice and slow until you’re panting for it, begging me to fuck you senseless,” Jared growled before getting down on his knees and running his tongue swiftly over Jensen’s tight hole.

Jared slipped his thumbs between Jensen’s cheeks and pulled him open revealing the pink puckered skin just waiting to be played with. Jared circled his tongue painfully slow only to close his whole mouth around and suck. A muffled groan escaped from Jensen’s lips as Jared’s tongue pushed past his entrance. With each flick of tongue Jensen lost to the pleasure rippling through him as his legs began to shake.

“Jared,” Jensen whispered in a harsh breath, “Jared...please.”

Jared dragged his tongue sharply over the open muscle, “Please what baby? Tell me what you need.”

“Please...” Jensen started as Jared plunged his tongue in as far it would go, “Aghh, Jared...”

“You gotta say it, Jensen,” Jared said as he playfully bit at Jensen’s plump flesh.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Jensen whispered in frustration, “Jared just fuck me already.”

In an instant Jared had Jensen pushed down on the bed, his pants unzipped and cock in hand with a handful of lube he’d grabbed from their bag. Jared teasingly rubbed against Jensen’s hole with the head of his cock and Jensen pushed back onto him. Pulling out completely Jared gripped Jensen’s waist tightly before slamming back into him with force. Jensen buried his face in the bedding to stifle the pleasurable noises spilling from his mouth as Jared thrust harder and faster behind him.

“Shh, Jensen, don’t want mommy and daddy to hear you being naughty,” Jared sneered, “You don’t want them to tell Santa, now do you?”

Jensen grunted, “Shut the fuck up and fuck me,” he snarled.

With bruising force Jared dug his fingers into the flesh of Jensen’s hips as he snapped fast, hard thrusts deep inside Jensen. He fucked him for what felt like hours as Jensen clawed at the sheets and kept his face buried in a pillow to keep from crying out. Orgasm built from all over his entire body, heart racing and chest heaving as his cock ached, hot and heavy between his legs, desperately wanting to be touched. He knew the second Jared touched his dick he’d be coming in an instant.

Jared quickened his pace pounding into Jensen as sweat dripped from his face onto Jensen’s back. His hands feeling like fire branding Jensen with each touch.

“Are you going to come for me?” Jared whispered running a hand down Jensen’s spine.

Jensen dropped his head between his shoulders as a ragged breath escape him, his eyes drawn to his flush, red cock bobbing between his legs.

As if understanding Jensen’s strangled moans, Jared reached around to stroke Jensen’s length. Two strong pulls and Jensen was coming, biting the pillow as his orgasm coursed through him, sending him shaking all over. Jared followed right behind as he choked back a groan, throwing his head back as he came deep in Jensen’s ass.

As his orgasm rippled through him he slowed his pace until he collapsed onto the bed with Jensen. They both lay there, chests heaving as their sweat began to cool. Jared pressed a lazy kiss to Jensen’s shoulder as he ran his hand down the curve of Jensen’s body to his ass where he gently circled Jensen’s worked hole with his finger. Jensen hissed as the sensitive skin stung but Jared’s soothing circles eased any real soreness.

“I love you,” Jared smiled lazily, leaning in to meet Jensen for a shared kiss. Jensen curled into Jared, legs tangled together in the sheets and buried his face in Jared’s neck breathing him in of earth and sweat.

Soon they slipped from consciousness into their dream world, wrapped around each other underneath the thick down comforter keeping them toasty and comfortable. It would be morning soon and they had another early start to pack their car with Jensen’s parents and their things and head off to Aspen to meet up with the rest of the Ackles and all of the Padaleckis.

Jensen woke with his face smashed into Jared’s back and his arms wrapped tightly around his chest as the sun streaming through the curtains attempted to blind him when he lifted his head to try and see the time. He quickly dropped his head back down and pressed his nose between Jared’s shoulder blades to hide from the light. Jared stirred and stretched, back popping with the movement before turning over to face Jensen, eyes barely open and hair sticking up.

Jensen leaned up to brush a kiss to his lips as Jared trailed his fingers down Jensen’s side, tentatively running the pad of his finger over Jensen’s tight ring of muscle. Jensen shifted slightly at the touch, the area still sensitive from the night before and Jared ran his thumb soothingly to Jensen’s ass.

“Are you sore?” Jared whispered.

“Apparently,” Jensen said with a crooked grin.

Jared chuckled sharing another lazy kiss, “Lemme see.”

Jensen rolled over on his belly as Jared situated himself between Jensen’s legs and carefully pulled Jensen’s ample flesh apart. Jensen winced a little, still a bit pink and puffy. Jared nuzzled Jensen’s ass and then peppered kisses up his spine as Jensen let out a chuckle.

“I did good last night,” Jared boasted once he was back laying next to Jensen.

“Yeah, it was pretty fucking amazing,” Jensen agreed.

It wasn’t often that Jared completely switched into a domineering role and wanted to own Jensen in every way but Jensen loved it when he did. The rough and unexpected sex usually left Jensen sore the following day but it was always worth it to feel just how possessive Jared could get. 

The car ride to Aspen was uneventful, Jensen drove and indulged his mother and Jared’s love of Christmas music by letting it play on the radio while they sang along. Jensen glanced in the rearview mirror at his father who rolled his eyes at Jared and Donna’s rendition of “Baby It’s Cold Outside”, Jensen couldn’t help but smile warmly.

By the time they got to the Padalecki’s cabin up in the Aspen mountains most of their family was there and the second Jensen stepped out of the car he was bombarded with snowballs.

“Oh, it’s on!” he yelled after the kids in the snow, picking up handfuls of the fallen white and quickly packing it into balls to throw. Jared stood by the car laughing at the sight as Jensen slipped into the soft snow and got dogpiled on by all their nieces and nephews.

“On the count of three,” Jensen whispered from the bottom of the pile, snow quickly wetting his jeans, making him shiver, “let’s get uncle Jared!”

All the kids giggled and agreed, grabbing handfuls of snow, making them into snowballs and then on Jensen’s count they jumped up and aimed right for Jared.

“Hey!” Jared yelled with a dimpled smile before running and grabbing an armful of kids and lifting them above his head as they laughed.

They played out in the wet snow for quite awhile, admitting defeat during the snowball fight and then made a peace offering in form of a giant snowman that only Jared could reach to put on the head. The kids screamed in glee at the monstrous size and begged to find things to fit it with to make it complete.

“Well, duh!” Jensen said animatedly, “what’s a snowman without a face and hat?”

“And a scarf!” one of his rosy cheeked nephews yelled.

Jared’s face hurt from smiling so much, flung an arm around Jensen’s shoulder, “Let’s all go inside and get warmed up then we can look to find what we need to finish him,” Jared suggested.

All the kids ran to the mudroom, slipping out of snowy boots, jackets, hats and gloves before making their way into the main living room where hot chocolate was waiting for them. Jared and Jensen followed in after grabbing their stuff from the car and dropping into their room.

The living room was gorgeous, a 20ft Christmas tree stood in the corner fully decorated with glowing lights and sparkling ornaments, the mantle around the lit fireplace decked with stockings and poinsettias.

“There’s my darling boy!” Jared’s mom sang as she came in from another room wrapping her tiny arms around Jared.

“Hey mama,” Jared said as he melted into her embrace and Jensen couldn’t help but think how much Jared looked like a little boy in his mother’s arms despite his overgrown size.

When they broke apart she turned to Jensen with open arms, “And my other darling boy! How are you, baby?”

“Much better now,” Jensen smiled into her hair as she squeezed him tight.

“Well come on, we’ve got food in the dining room, I’m sure you boys are ready to eat after all that running around outside!” Sherry chimed heading off into the other room.

They made their way into the dining room to be welcomed by some of the rest of the family. Jared’s sister jumped out of her seat and ran to Jared the second he walked in the door throwing her arms around his shoulders as he picked her up into a hug.

“I have been waiting all day for you to get here!” she said playfully punching Jared in the arm then saying hello to Jensen and kissing him on the cheek, “I have someone I want you to meet but be nice!”

“I make no promises,” Jared warned as he gave Jensen a wary look.

She led them over to the far end of the room where a young man was sitting eating a some homemade soup.

“Kevin, this is my older brother Jared and his partner Jensen, guys this is my boyfriend Kevin,” Megan smiled anxiously up at Jared.

“Partner?” Kevin asked joking, “Like partner in crime?”

Jared squared his jaw, “Like husband.”

The tension in the room grew thick and Jensen could tell Jared already hated the kid.

Kevin slinked back a little but smiled and put out his fist for Jared to bump, “Ah no man, I gotcha! I was just messin’ around. Nice to meet you, dude.”

Jared shot Jensen a sideways glance before smiling wryly at Kevin and moving into the kitchen with Jensen right behind him.

Once the kitchen doors closed behind them Jared turned around, “What the fuck?” he asked in a hushed voice that caused a disapproving look from Jensen’s dad who was prepping meat at the counter.

“Jared just give him a chance, meeting family is hard and intimidating, plus he was just joking,” Jensen tried to suggest even though he personally got really weird vibes from the kid himself.

“Partner in crime? Dude?” Jared steamed, running a hand through his hair, “Who does he think he is?”

The door to the kitchen burst open to a red faced Megan, “Way to embarrass me like that!” she said throwing her hands into the air.

“I’m the one who embarrassed you?” Jared scoffed, towering over his little sister who stood her ground staring up at him.

“He’s just nervous!” Megan protested in a huff.

Jared let out an unamused chuckle, “He’s a moron, Megan.”

“You don’t eve know him!”

“Okay, okay, enough, both of you,” Jensen said sharply stepping between them and pushing Jared away, “It’s Christmas, there is no reason to be fighting like this. Jared, we will give Kevin a second shot okay? Consider it part of your Christmas gift, okay Megan?”

Megan and Jared crossed their arms and pouted, looking way too much like each other it almost made Jensen start laughing right in the middle of their fight.

“Okay?” Jensen said again, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, okay,” Megan agreed.

Jared shrugged noncommittally, “Fine.”

“Good. Now hug,” Jensen said stepping out from between them as they reluctantly folded their arms around each other. It was the key to making all things better in the Padalecki family because in seconds they were both smiling and laughing trying to tickle one another.

Jensen rolled his eyes and walked over to his dad, “I swear it’s like they’re 10 years old.”

Alan chuckled as he rubbed spices in the meat he was preparing, “Son, you and your sister are the exact same way!”

“Yeah maybe when we were actually 10 years old!” Jensen laughed, “You need any help?”

“Nah, I’m just about done, then we gotta let ‘em marinate for tonight.”

Jensen left his dad to get a plate of food from the dining room and rejoined Jared who was sitting with Megan and Kevin, thankfully, having a civil conversation. Jared’s mom repeatedly came by to put her hands on their shoulders and ask how the food was or to tell them she was so happy to see them. It was a pleasant afternoon in the company of family and really good food.

“I was telling Mackenzie last night,” Megan said as Jensen’s eyes sprung wide and he cut in, “Wait, Mack’s here? I thought she wasn’t getting in until tonight!”

Megan laughed, “No, she and John got in last night!”

Jensen jumped up from his chair banging his knee on the table rattling all of their glasses and dishes, “I’ve been here like,” Jensen looked down at his watch, “Fours hours and I still haven’t seen her!”

“I think she was napping when you guys got here, she probably doesn’t even know you’re here either,” Megan laughed finding the whole thing amusing.

Jensen walked out of the dining room and into the living room where all the kids were running about finding things for their snowman outside.

“Uncle Jensen! Can we finish our snowman now?” one of his nieces asked sweetly.

“Yeah just give me a sec,” Jensen said distracted looking around the room for his sister, “Hey, do you know where Aunt Mackenzie is?”

His niece pointed towards the hall, “She’s sleepin’.”

A smile broke out on Jensen’s face as he pat his niece on the head, “Thanks darlin’.”

Jensen and his sister had always been close, growing up they’d fight and tease each other like most siblings but at the end of the day there was a bond there that kept them united. As they grew older that bond only grew stronger but as life goes, they get busy with work and everything that entails. Jensen hadn’t seen Mackenzie since his birthday which was in March, so almost a year, which in Jensen’s opinion is way too long. They keep in contact, of course, phone calls, emails, and random texts but Jensen always looks forward to getting to spend time with his sister.

Outside the bedroom door he knocked lightly and when he heard a quiet, “Come in”, he opened the door to find his sister sitting up in a bed full of blankets and pillows looking sleepy.

“Jensen!” she chimed as her sleepy face softened to a wide grin playing across her lips.

Jensen padded across the floor after closing the door behind him and made his way to his sister. She opened her arms as they pulled each other into a warm embrace.

“Come on, sit,” Mackenzie said patting the bed next to her. Jensen climbed up on the other side of his sister and settled down next to her, she pulled the blanket over his legs and rested her head on his shoulder, “I missed you baby brother.”

“Hey!” Jensen objected, “That’s not fair, you’re only older by 10 minutes and we’re way too old to be arguing about this anymore.”

They laughed at the familiarity of the argument, one they’ve had hundreds of times before. He slung his arm around his sister’s shoulders and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head, “I missed you too.”

“How’s this little guy doing,” Jensen asked rubbing Mackenzie’s overly pregnant belly after a quiet moment of them reveling in the presence of each other.

Mackenzie let out a heavy sigh, “He’s making me tired! Who knew growing a human inside of you could be so exhausting? I feel like I’m either always sleeping or always wanting to be asleep!”

Jensen smiled warmly at his sister, “Well you look great, Mack, I mean that.”

“Ha!” Mackenzie snorted, “I know you’re lying because I happen to own a mirror, I’m fat and have these ugly bags under my eyes from always being so tired.”

“No, I’m serious! You’ve got this glow, I always thought that was just something people made up to make hormonal pregnant ladies feel better,” Jensen grinned before ducking from a swat to the head from Mackenzie.

“You’re awful,” Mackenzie laughed as she settled back down in the blankets.

“It is a bit weird though,” Jensen admitted.

“What is?”

“Seeing you so pregnant,” Jensen started, putting his hand back on the fabric stretched over Mackenzie’s protruded belly, “I mean you sent me pictures but man, you’ve got a baby in there!”

Mackenzie threw her head back and laughed at her brother’s astonishment, “Uh yeah, J-man, that’s how pregnancy works. I mean, you’re the one who teaches a health class for a living!”

Which was true, not only did he coach some of the school’s sports teams and teach some P.E. classes he also taught one of the health classes every freshman was required to take for one semester. He was well up to date on pregnancy, even dealt with pregnant students from time to time, but this was his sister and she was growing a baby inside of her. Jensen was actually a little astonished at how blown away he was by all of it. There was just something completely different about pregnancy when it was someone you actually loved deeply and not just a stranger being used as a scare tactic to keep kids from having unsafe sex.

“I’m just really happy for you Mack,” Jensen beamed, pulling his sister into another hug, “And when you’re about to pop I wanna know so that Jared and I can shag ass to be there, okay?”

Mackenzie nodded, “Sure thing baby brother.”

Jensen pushed her playfully away and shook his head, “That’s never going to end, is it?”

“Nope,” Mackenzie giggled, “So, how’s Jared? Where’s Jared? Why haven’t I seen him yet?”

“Jared’s wonderful as always, he’s probably eating his way through a pie right now or putting Megan’s new boyfriend into a headlock,” Jensen answered scrubbing a hand over his face thinking about the vein popping out of Jared’s neck when he was trying to keep from decking the kid earlier.

“Megan’s a smart girl, I don’t know she’s doing with that pinhead,” Mackenzie stated as both of them broke out into laughter.

They sat and continued to talk for awhile, catching up on everything in their lives before baby was pressing Mackenzie’s bladder and she had to get up to relieve herself.

Jensen made his way back into the living where all the kids were anxiously waiting to head back outside to finish the snowman.

“Alright, well let’s go! What’re ya all waiting for?” Jensen said ushering the kids into the mudroom to put their boots and coats back on before heading out into the snow.

The cold air bit at their noses and made their teeth chatter as they fit the snowman with a carrot for a nose, rope turned into a crooked smile and two large jar lids for eyes. Then Jared did the honors of lifting one of their nephews up to put on a big cowboy hat to finish it off.

“Uncle Jared, can we go sledding now?”

“The sun is starting to set, bud,” Jared said ruffling his nephew’s hair, “But you know what? Uncle Jensen and I will take all of you sledding tomorrow afternoon!”

Jared shot Jensen a wide toothy grin and received an eye roll in return. All of the kids jumped up and down, excited for not only Christmas Eve the following day but also the sledding with their uncles. The kids had boundless energy it seemed, filled with holiday enthusiasm and it was infectious.

When the sun had finally set, Mrs. Padalecki called them all in for dinner. Just like before, they toed off their boots and shucked their jackets before falling into the house to get washed up.

As they sat around the dining room table, squeezed together, shoulder to shoulder they passed around dinner plates, piling them high with delicious home-cooked food. The kids regaled them with stories of playing in the snow and how excited they were for Christmas. The anticipation of the coming days bubbled in the air as the two families, joined as one around a table, adults sipping on wine as they laughed about jokes that flew over the kids head and the kids swapping wishes for Christmas morning.

After building a fire in the fireplace of their room Jared and Jensen took their time stripping each other of their clothes in between lasting kisses. Soft and slow kisses, tasting of earthy wine and hints of peppermint as hands roamed from jaws to shoulders, down waists, pulling each other closer, hard line of their cocks pressed together.

Jensen pushed Jared slowly down onto their bed, crawling on top and stay kissing like that, Jared’s hands trailing Jensen’s back as Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s soft hair. They kissed until their lips tingled and their heads were spinning, they kissed until they were so worked up, they were breathless and rutting against each other like teenagers.

Jensen worked his mouth down Jared’s body, spending time on his nipples, sucking one into his mouth and rolling the other between his fingers. He flicked his tongue against the sensitive nub pulling groans from Jared’s lips.

Settling between Jared’s spread legs, Jensen grasped his hard prick in his hands and dragged his tongue from base to tip like a candy cane. Jensen’s mouth hot and wet around Jared’s dick as he sucked him down whole before pulling off and swirling his tongue around the head.

Jared threaded his fingers through Jensen’s short spikes of hair, guiding him up and down on his cock, encouraging him, “Oh fuck Jensen, feels so good, don’t stop, oh god, please don’t stop.”

Working his mouth faster over Jared’s dick, Jensen bobbed his head up and down as he twisted until Jared was coming undone and spurting hot and quick in his mouth.

Jared lay back on the pillows breathing deep as Jensen stroked him lazy through the aftershocks. He peppered kisses along Jared’s thigh and up his body back to Jared’s lips.

“Your mouth,” Jared breathed, pulling lightly at Jensen’s bottom lip with his thumb and finger, “is lascivious.”

“Mmm,” Jensen groaned into another kiss of tongue and teeth, “Yes please, Professor Padalecki.”

As the fire crackled behind them and the snow fell in sticky, wet clumps outside their window, they fucked well into the night ringing in Christmas Eve the best possible way.

After a morning of lounging around in flannel pajamas, filling up on coffee and pancakes, and Christmas music playing quietly throughout the house all the kids and their uncles Jensen and Jared dressed in their warmest clothes and trekked out past the clump of trees to the hills.

At the base of the hill they all stood staring up at the top, snow had fallen throughout the night creating completely untouched hills of perfectly white and smooth snow.

“Ready?” Jared asked, looking from the hill to Jensen, smile tugging at the side of his mouth.

“Hell yeah,” Jensen answered before turning to the kids, “Come on!”

Jensen took off running up the hill, snow crunching beneath his feet, leaving big boot prints behind him. All the kids ran after him with Jared at the rear with the smaller ones who needed extra help getting to the top. He pulled up his youngest niece and threw her up on his shoulders as she giggled at being so high.

At the top of the hill Jensen was gearing up to head back down with one of his nephews in front of him on one of the sleds. They settled down on the sheet of plastic and frozen snow below, his nephew squeezed the edge tight as Jensen scooted them forward to get the momentum going. As they slid down the hill, cold air rippled over their face, stinging their eyes but it pumped adrenaline through their veins warming them and making them want more. The moment they hit the bottom and toppled over into a pile of soft snow, laughing, Jared and the niece he carried up on his shoulders were right behind them. And that’s how their afternoon went, running up the hill then sliding back down, laughing and screaming the entire way as the cold turned their cheeks and noses red, snow began to soak through their clothes until they were exhausted and chilly.

“One more time, please,” Jensen’s oldest nephew begged when they mentioned they needed to head back to the house.

Jensen couldn’t resist the puppy dog look that he was sure he’d gotten from his uncle Jared.

“Okay, one more time,” Jensen sighed shaking his head, “But hurry up!”

“Thank you!” his nephew yelled as he took off for the hill for the hundredth time that afternoon.

Jensen turned back to the rest of the group who were all huddled around Jared, the human radiator, to stay warmed. The man could be stuck outside in the snow in just swim shorts and still be burning up, Jensen smiled at the imagery. But he, on the other hand, did not have that same superpower and was freezing his ass off. As much as Jensen loved sledding, he was ready to be done and go sit by a fire, drink some hot chocolate, and rest. Not to mention eat, his stomach had been growling for the past hour and all he could think about was a roast beef sandwich leftover from the night before.

“Alright, let’s go!” Jensen yelled, waving his arm to all the kids, “Let’s head inside!”

In fresh dry clothes, they sat around the sparkling fire sipping on hot chocolate and listening to all the kids tell of their sledding adventure. Jensen sat back against the couch, hips and shoulders pressed to Jared’s, with a full belly, content and resting surrounded by the people he loved most.

Jared turned and whispered in Jensen’s ear for only him to hear, “I love you.”

The hand on Jared’s knee squeezed as Jensen turned to face Jared more on the couch, noses barely touching, completely in their own world despite being surrounded by the abundance of family and activity.

This was it, this was what Jensen loved most, this is what made Jensen’s heart flutter in his chest, this is what made him feel free and completely at peace, looking into Jared’s hazel eyes. No one made Jensen feel even remotely close to the way Jared does, no one had ever made the holidays so special and meaningful like they are with Jared and Jensen couldn’t help but feel so full of emotion, sitting there staring in the eyes of his best friend, soulmate, husband.

“Alright kids,” Jensen heard his brother Josh say from the hallway, breaking his train of thought, “time for bed, Santa won’t come unless you’re all asleep!”

Excitement poured out of the kids as they bounced around at the thought of Santa stopping by and Jensen knew it would be hours before they were able to calm down enough to actually fall asleep. The parents of the group, Jensen and Jared’s older brothers and their wives, encouraged the kids to say goodnight before shuffling into their rooms to be put to bed.

Mackenzie waddled over to her brother’s side and eased her way down into the cushions, “Next year, that’ll be me,” she said motioning to the parents turning in early.

Soon Mackenzie’s husband John joined them on the sectional as Mackenzie enthusiastically told them about the baby shower her girlfriends had just thrown her.

“How’re you holding up with it all John?” Jared smirked as John nervously gritted his teeth behind a smile.

Mackenzie laughed and threw her arms around her husband, “He’ll be fine. It’s like they say, a guy doesn’t become a dad until he’s holding his baby in his arms.”

“I’m excited sweetie,” John reassured her and she kissed him on the cheek.

“He’s mortified,” Mackenzie said to Jensen but loud enough for John to hear who just shook his head smiling.

It was good to see his sister so happy and excited for their new addition to the family, it was also really funny to see how apprehensive her husband was about the whole thing. He knew that when time came, it would be one of the best days of John’s life, John was a good guy and a family man but that didn’t keep the nervousness from his voice when he spoke about it.

When Mackenzie continued to yawn for several minutes straight, making everyone else yawn after her, they all decided to head in.

That night Jared and Jensen fucked long and slow, sharing heated kisses and never loosening their grip on each other.

Before the sun had time to show it’s shining face the kids were awake and excitedly running down the hallway towards the living room. Shouts of “Santa came!” and “Merry Christmas!” were heard from all of the kids.

Jensen peeked through tired eyelids to find Jared sleeping peacefully through all the noise.

“Jared,” Jensen whispered into his hair, “Jared, it’s Christmas.”

Jared shifted closer to Jensen’s warm body at his words but made no real movement to wake up.

“Jared,” Jensen sang a little louder, running his hand along the naked skin of Jared’s back, “time to get up, Jay.”

“No,” Jared finally said quietly burying his face into Jensen’s neck.

Jensen smiled pulling Jared closer, “If we don’t get up now and go out there, they’re either start without us or they’ll send in a little one...and well I’m not dressed for that.”

Jared let out a quiet laugh, “Good point.”

Jared made an attempt to sit up but Jensen pulled him back down into a soft, warm kiss and hooked his leg over Jared’s hip. Jared moaned pleasantly into the contact, brush of lips and sweep of tongue as Jensen held him close, warm bodies lined up against each other.

“Merry Christmas,” Jensen smiled pulling away after a minute.

“Merry Christmas,” Jared returned with a smile.

They got up and threw on flannel pajama pants and sweatshirts before shuffling out of their room and down the hall towards the living room where everyone was settling in on the couches and the kids all crowded around the glowing tree, presents spilling out all over the floor. Jared and Jensen squeezed themselves next to Jensen’s sister and her husband on one of the couches immediately followed by Jared’s mom handing them steaming cups of coffee.

“Thank you and Merry Christmas, mama,” Jared beamed as his mom reached down and pressed a kiss to his head like he was still a little kid.

“Merry Christmas, baby. You too, Jensen,” Sherri smiled.

“Merry Christmas,” Jensen returned before settling back on the couch and putting his arm around Jared as they sat and drank their coffee.

They sat and watched as the kids were given permission to open their presents, colorful wrapping paper flying through the air in shreds as they cheered and squealed at the presents they received. The kids faces lit up to mirror the Christmas tree towering over them with twinkling colored lights and shiny tinsel adorning its branches. The adults laughed along as they sipped their coffee and nibbled on cinnamon rolls before it was time for them to open their own gifts.

Presents were passed around to the adults who opened them with almost as much enthusiasm as the children. Jensen got up from the couch and retrieved a beautiful wrapped present from on top of a shelf behind the tree and handed it to Jared.

“Merry Christmas,” Jensen smiled as he sat back down next to Jared, anticipation buzzing in his stomach.

Jared carefully ripped the paper off of the present and looked down at a beautifully bound, red leather book. He flipped through the pages and sat silently, reading the writings inside.

“Is this? Are these?” Jared started as he continued to flip through the book, “These are all my favorite quotations and excerpts compiled into one place.”

Jared looked up into Jensen’s expecting eyes and a wave of love washed over him, “This is awesome,” Jared replied before turning the book over in his hands, running his fingers along the smooth leather and up the spine, “Did you actually make this?”

Jensen smiled shyly, “Yeah.”

“Jensen,” Jared breathed, leaning in to press his lips hard against Jensen’s, “I love it, it’s beautiful.”

“Oooh, what’s that?” Megan chirped from across the carpet where she was sitting with one of her nieces.

“Jensen’s present to me,” Jared said proudly, handing it over as the nerves from earlier came back full fledged and hit Jensen like a ton of bricks.

He watched silently as Megan took the book in her hands and turned through some of the pages, “Aww how sweet!” she chimed looking up from the book at them, “This is so romantic.”

“He even made it himself,” Jared boasted putting his arm around Jensen’s shoulders and pulling him in, kissing the side of his head.

Jensen shrugged, cheeks burning a little, “It really was nothing.”

“Uh huh, sure it wasn’t, Jensen,” Megan winked, handing the book back over to Jared and turning her attention again to her niece.

Jensen softened a bit next to Jared making Jared smile at how shy Jensen was being about the incredibly thoughtful gift.

“Jensen,” Jared started, looking intently at him, face soft with a smile, “I really love it. It’s amazing, thank you.”

Jensen smiled and his eyes shined at Jared’s words, “You’re welcome.”

Jared wrapped his arms tightly around Jensen and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

“Uncle Jensen!” one of his nephews called from the other side of the room who was sitting in the middle of a bunch of parts to a present he got that morning, “Can you help me put this together?”

“Sure thing, buddy,” Jensen answered back as he turned to smile lovingly at Jared before getting up and heading to work on the toy.

Jared flipped through the book again falling onto one of his all-time favorite passages when his mother came and sat next to him, taking Jensen’s seat.

“Are you having a good Christmas so far, love?” Jared’s mom asked patting him on the knee.

Jared nodded, “Always, look what Jensen gave me.”

Sherri took the book from Jared and did the same as Megan, oohed and awed as she flipped through the pages and commented on how well made it seemed.

“You bagged a good one,” Sherri smiled, still looking through the book.

Jared’s dimples cut into his cheeks from the smile on his face as he looked over to Jensen still sitting on the floor trying to figure out the parts to the toy he was putting together, “Yeah, I did.”

“You two seem very happy,” Sherri commented as Jared turned his attention back to his mother, “Just like you two always have.”

“We’re very happy.”

“He looks very good like that, you know,” Sherri said motioning to Jensen who now was not only helping his nephew set up a new toy but also had a younger niece curled up on his lap.

Jared groaned quietly knowing exactly where this was headed, “Yes, mama, he looks very good like that.”

“So? Any chance you two might be planning something like that anytime soon?” Sherri asked hopeful.

“Not currently,” Jared answered. Every year it didn’t matter what was going on, they were always bombarded in some way about starting a family of their own.

“You both are just so great with kids, it would be a shame for you two to not pursue that.”

Jared let out a chuckle, “Mom, you do remember that Jensen and I are both teachers, who work at a school and work with lots of kids every single work day right? We’re great with kids which is why we went into teaching. As for right now, neither of us has a desire to have kids of our own and I just don’t see that changing anytime soon.”

Sherri let out a sigh, “Okay baby, I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

Jared let out a heavy sigh, “Mom, you don’t have to be sorry, it’s just...I don’t want you holding your breath for something that’s not going to happen.”

Sherri nodded and offered a weak smile, “Ever?”

“Not in the foreseeable future, mom,” Jared confirmed as he wrapped his mother into his arms and breathed in her familiar scent. For the past several years it’d always been the same thing, Jensen’s mother, his mother, sisters, even co-workers, sometimes, were always asking about when the two of them were going to settle down and start a family of their own. But as far as they were concerned, they already had their family and were already settled down, no one but them seemed to understand.

His mother pulled back and her weak smile was replaced with a full-blown grin, “Merry Christmas, sweetheart, you know I love you and Jensen very much. If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“I know, mama, we love you too and trust me, we’re very, very happy,” Jared smiled before pressing a kiss to his mother’s cheek.

Jared sat on the couch and watched Jensen play on the carpet with his nieces and nephews as they showed him all their new toys. Jensen completely engaged with his full attention on them and it warmed Jared’s heart to see how happy Jensen was to be surrounded by their family. It really had been a great Christmas morning and soon they were going to pile into the dining room, squeeze around the table and stuff themselves with a delicious holiday meal.

After awhile Jensen got up and plopped down next to Jared on the couch, “Man, I love Christmas.”

“I know you do,” Jared smiled as he nuzzled in close to Jensen breathing him in.

Jensen rested his cheek on top of Jared’s head and relaxed a bit just enjoying the time together as the kids continued to play.

“Have you had a good Christmas?” Jensen asked after a moment.

Jared nodded his head, “Always do.”

“Good,” Jensen agreed pressing a kiss to Jared’s hair before lifting his chin with his finger to press a kiss to his warm lips.

Merry Christmas and here’s to many more.


End file.
